mcforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Discussion Forums
Discussion Forums are the separately categorized discussion topics. The Important Stuff * FORUM RULES - Please read these before posting! * News & Announcements - Keep up-to-date with all the latest news and important announcements. * New Member Introductions - New to the forums? Say hello and introduce yourself here! * Forum Support & Suggestions - Post here if you are having trouble with the Miniclip Community Forums or have a suggestion on how we could improve them. Miniclip.com Central * General Miniclip Discussion - Discuss all things Miniclip, from the site to player accounts, the latest news and game releases, awards, customer service experiences and any related chit chat. * Achievements and Goals - Discuss your latest game and tournament achievements, awards and what you hope to achieve in the the future. * Miniclip Tournament Ranking - General information, rules, guidelines, calendar and points. * Game Suggestions & Bug Reports Report bugs and errors in Miniclip's games and website or share your own game ideas! 8 Ball Pool * 8 Ball Pool General Discussion - The biggest & best multiplayer Pool game online! * Tournaments - Arrange and take part in tournaments with other 8 Ball players. * Achievements - Show off your latest achievements in 8 Ball Pool. Miniclip.com Games * Latest Games - Miniclip's latest releases will appear here (feel free to post a latest release here), before being relocated alphabetically below, after a month or so. * Games: 0 - 9 * Games: A - E * Games: F - J * Games: K - O * Games: P - T * Games: U - Z * iPhone & Android Games - Discuss Miniclip iPhone and Android games here. Miniclip.com Multiplayer Games * Agar.io - The impressive mass gaining multiplayer game of the year available for PC, iOS and Android. * Anagrammatic - Home of the Anagrammatic Community. Anagram Magic, Word Sailing + other word games can be discussed here also. * Bullfrog Poker - Play your cards, arrange games and live in hope of that illusive Royal Flush here. * MiniSoccer - A New Multiplayer Football (soccer) Game. Up to six players per game. Games are real time (LIVE), enjoy. * Soccer Stars - Use your soccer skills to prove you're a Champion among Soccer Stars in this fast-paced game. * More Multiplayer Games - Find more Miniclip Multiplayer game discussions here. Sub-forums: 5 in a Row - Boxo - Club Penguin - Disc Pool - DPOTM - Dogfight Squadron - Goodgame Big Farm - Goodgame Gangster - Robot Rage - Supercar Showdown - World Soccer Forever General Discussion * General Chat - The general idea is you talk about general things here. * Debate & Discussion - A place for more mature conversations such as issues in the news as well as politics and other matters. * The Art Gallery - Show off your artwork and other creative projects. * Music Discussion - ♩♪♫♬ * Entertainment Discussion - Talk about films, television and books here. * Sports & Physical Activities - What's your favourite sport? What's your favourite team? Are they winning/loosing? * Gaming and Technology - Discuss non-Miniclip games, apps, consoles and technology. * Jokes & Riddles - Share your jokes and riddles so long as they are suitable. * Member Blogs - How are you feeling today? What are you up to? Tough day at school/work? Miniclip Fun Forums * Posting Games - Create and enjoy fun forum games. * Not-So-Private Messages - Chat with members in their own personal threads. Archive *The Archive Sub-forums: The Mini's 2012 Miniclip Insiders Sketch Star Player of the Week / Month